1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for continuous winding of webs, preferably webs made of thermoplastic synthetic material, onto winding shafts or winding cores to winding rollers, with arms supporting the winding shaft that is preferably equipped with a drive, with a pressure roller that can be engaged on the winding shaft or winding core, with a knife separating the web during a roller change, and with a device for start winding of the new web start onto the winding shaft or winding core that is formed by the web cut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular problem in devices of this type is start-winding the new web start formed by the web cut during the roller change onto a new winding shaft or winding core. It is known to apply an adhesive coating onto the winding shaft or winding core, to which the web start adheres on the winding shaft or winding core, accelerated to web speed, for start winding the web start of the web fed at a constant speed. However, manageability of winding shafts or winding cores equipped with adhesive coatings is extensive and complicated. Furthermore, placining web starts around the winding core or winding shaft by means of ring-shaped vacuum channels, or special ring-shaped guide channels with insert wedges, until the second enlacement attaches the web start onto the winding core is known. Such devices are also relatively complicated and extensive.